History
Before it all: (Pre dating Nov 25, 2011) Back when Minecraft first released Strongholds TyBraniff, Matt690157, and Iz_Teh_Best had taken liking to a small server...... They had built up one of the servers 3 strongholds into an underground fort for the "3 Enderman", This being due to the 3 of them having Enderman Skins. Several Months into playing they had still not met an admins so The Enders had free reign on this server. TyBraniff visited spawn to meet a new player who had just joined that day. When the player refused to talk TyBraniff followed the player silently, found his 'stash' and killed him for it. Little did TyBraniff know this was the servers only admin. Needless to say The Enders where banned. From this, The Enders banded together to create the first world.... Orbis. The Days of Orbis: (Starting Nov 25, 2011) Orbis was the first world. Before any real world protections where available via the Bukkit community. This world was a strict Factions protection world, with a fun "Travel by Cannon" transport station. Spawn was a small, quaint, town and not far from it was 'Castellum de Ender' which was the main base of opperations for the Enders. Soon factions began to rise on Orbis. But with good comes the bad. Major griefers had attacked The Castellum, spawnsville, and the Shoping Center aka Regnum de Orbis, ruining what was once a vast open lush landscape. Turning it into a Dark dreary burnt landscape. With a massive update in store from Minecraft we decided to start over. This was the Birth of Novum 10k The days of Novum10k: (Starting Feb 21, 2012) This world was started on a whole different system. We wanted the players to have to start far away from each other, but not be infinitely far from each other. So the world was capped at 10,000 by 10,000 and players on spawn where randomly teleported anywhere in that region. For a long time this allowed players to create their factions; and decreed by the admins, the admins could not all share one faction. That Created: Aero - The Mountain Sky Dwellers, and Turra - The Impenetrable Tower.. But we found nobody was able to interact with each other safely! So this idea birthed Artus and Tumultu. Artus dawned the new roll of 'Spawn' where players could choose to Random spawn anywhere OR start normally at Artus. Tumultu became a place for quests and PvP. Its small outlay of a town sheltered an arena for players to join that had random auto generating loot in it. This was a fun aspect for our server and drew a lot of traffic! It was a shame when the plugin broke and never updated. Soon we implemented more and more quests, over 50 quests in total, and a tutorial island for players to complete before they could use McMMO skills! The Lore started to thicken... and so did the community. Out of the blue Minecraft releases another major update. Making Novum 10k Completely worthless! It also broke many plugins ruining a lot of what the community had going for it, namely the quests! The server then restarted again.... but this time we aimed not to have players be so spread out. The Dawn of Novum2k: (Starting ) Our Final map, and the one you know today. Novum had taken a severe beating with the prior Minecraft update. The Community had shrunk to but a few people. Many plugins weren't working and the developers refused to fix them due to Minecrafts involvement with their community. The Admins quickly built up a new spawn, New Artus was to be its name. After the world was completed Tumultu was Ported over to the New World, along with Aero Castle- Due to its elaborate design and the ammount of time players had put into building it by hand. Aero being a dead faction was left in the hands of the Veterans who had run Aero, Becoming Elders. Soon the Admins started to realize Minecraft was taking a dip down. With visits from maybe one or two players a month the admins decided to go into hiatus, this brought on The Dark Days. The Dark Days: (Starting ) Novum2k was shut down, The Owners went into Hiding unsure if they where to return now or ever. Several members of the community kept in touch with each other playing from server to server, waiting for Novum2k to return. This period of time was long and silent. The Return of Novum; The death of YoloKraft: (Starting ) One day the Owners had a craving to play on Minecraft. Matt690157 had attained admin on another server in his hiatus period. He invited the other owner TyBraniff to come and help, perhaps by merging our existing project with this new server team we could create the rich filled community that we wanted to. The Owner of the New Server was crafty and young. He led Matt690157 and TyBraniff on to handle a bulk amount of the work for the server. When the Servers Owners Girlfriend started to dislike TyBraniff, for his blunt attitude of 'Not taking shit from 10 year old donors', She sought out to remove Matt and Ty's work from the server. With one volatile action (The Desecration of The End Tower, The Enders Throne) The Server and its residence had shown TyBraniff, Matt690157, and Iz_teh_best they where not welcome anymore. TyBraniff disliking this action, had his trenches already dug, On Matt's command TyBraniff "Nuked" the server; Banning all players, Revoking all admins from any Control Panels, and deleting the server to not even a bit of data, along with canceling all of their services as a whole. Never again where the Novum leaders going to trust someone else to do their job. The World of Novum: (Starting Jan 20, 2013) Shortly after the End of the YoloKraft, A spark of light happened and 'Novum2k' appeared again on peoples Server list; The Map picking up right where they had left off. The only Change being, Tumultu got a completely new work over, to add new PvP arenas to accommodate for the new plugins! The most noticeable change to our fans was the way "Classes" had been introduced to the server. Now the admins where in full gear, blasting advertisements, gearing up to keep their creation alive. Novum was soon to be on the rise. The day the world grew twice in size, Novum4k: (Starting Apr 13, 2013) The world of Novum began to increase in players. More and more active players showed their patronage by helping write lore, commenting, advertising, and simply caring. They where rooting the admins on, making them feel their work was appreciated and worth it. This day the admins realized it was time to come out of the "BETA" days, the Server more than doubled in slots and doubled its world boarders from 2000 x 2000 to 4000 x 4000. Bringing The World of Novum from the Novum2k Era to the Novum4k Era. This is where the story now starts for our newest players.... but for some... its been a long journey.